


Ain't No Party Like This

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Ain't No Party Like This

"Okay we got everything," Mario said as he got several board games in his hands.

Toad yawned as he folded his arms. "Where's the snacks? We can't get this game night started unless there are snacks!"

"Hold on to your mushroom cap, they're coming," Luigi grumbled as he was getting real sick of Toad's attitude. It was suppose to be a fun night, but with how things were going lately, it sure didn't seem that way...

After a few minutes passed, Mario and Luigi got the snacks that Toad was waiting for, with him going right into it as Mario sighed, with Luigi shaking his head in disappointment.


End file.
